<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble Collection by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691307">Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas'>quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Free Love, WIP, Wincestiel - Freeform, canon character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Wincest/iel/briel/TFL ficlet I’m writing with my girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabble Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean died two weeks ago. Sam hasn’t slept in a bed since. Maybe it’s stupid, but Dean was always very attached to his car, and it started to feel like a second home to Sam. He sleeps in there now. He’s moved some of his blankets and pillows into the backseat. It reminds him of being a kid, cuddling up back here with his big brother. He wishes life was still that simple.</p><p>It hit Castiel hard, knowing that one Winchester was dead and the other fell into a darkness that seemed to have no way out. Crowley refused to make a deal with him, no matter how desirable Sam's soul was, and Death gave him a cold stare when he pleaded to trade places with him.</p><p>He hasn’t been around. That hurts worse. Dean died and Cas abandoned him, so now Sam truly is all alone. He wonders if he’s going to start talking to Baby like Dean used to. He’s already slipped into using she/her pronouns for the damn thing and calling her ‘Baby’. It seems like the logical next step.</p><p>Castiel wants to drag him out, somehow, but he knows how Dean became when Sam died, and he doesn't want that wrath upon him. There has to be some way to drag Dean out of heaven.</p><p>Finally, Sam finds a hunt. It’s a simple and easy one, but it exhausts him, and he’s rented a motel room before he registers what he’s doing. He collapses onto the bed, whispers a silent prayer to his ex asking him to come home, and passes out.</p><p>Castiel is somewhere in the desert when he get's Sam's prayer, falling to his knees and crying softly because he knows he can't come home yet, he can't without Dean.</p><p>But he flies back to Sam for just a moment, just to see him. Sam is drunk and miserable and fast asleep, and takes pity. Sam wakes up in the backseat of the Impala with a trench coat draped over him. He clutches it to his chest and cries.</p><p>Mark Gabriel impressed when Castiel manages to find him.</p><p>"Hey, Cassie!" he calls out. "The fuck's up with you?"</p><p>"Please, I need you to do something for me, Gabriel." Castiel pleads.</p><p>"What is it this time, Castiel?" Gabe asks tiredly.</p><p>"I want Dean Winchester's soul." </p><p>Gabriel freezes. “I- are you sure you want to go down this path, brother?”</p><p>"I need to. For Sam's sake." He droops tiredly. "I just want to go back to the way things once were."</p><p>That is the exact moment that Gabriel’s resolve breaks. He steps forward and enfolds his brother in his corporal arms.</p><p>“I’ll get him for you, Cassie. I know how much you love him.”<br/>Hugging his brother right back, he lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "Thank you."</p><p>Gabriel presses his lips into Castiel’s hair, then closes his eyes. After a long moment, he whispers, “he’s waiting for you.”</p><p>His breath hitches, giving Gabriel shocked expression as his eyes fill with tears. "Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you."<br/>Gabriel nods. “Don’t thank me. Just go find him.”</p><p>He disappears in a swoop of wings, appearing right behind Dean and gasps softly.</p><p>Dean turns to look at him. “Hi, Cas,” he whispers softly. </p><p>~~</p><p>Sam walks back into his motel to grab his bag. Waiting for him is his brother. He doesn’t even think. He just kisses him.<br/>Dean kisses him back eagerly, hands fisted in his jacket and tears streaming down his face. "Took me long enough, huh?"</p><p>Sam grips his flannel and nods, his own tears spilling onto Deans leather jacket.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he whispers. “Fuck you so hard, you stupid jerk. Never leave me again.”</p><p>"I won't, bitch. I ain't."</p><p>Sam kisses his jaw. “Good,” he whispers.</p><p>~~</p><p>Castiel doesn't go back after that. Out of fear or something else entirely, he isn't sure, but he misses his trademark trenchcoat.</p><p>Sam prays to him every night, begging him to come back, and falls asleep holding the coat to his chest.</p><p>The angel want to come back to the brothers, badly, but he knows he no longer belongs there.</p><p>Sam finally gets drunk one day and spills everything. “Cas,” he mumbles to an empty room and his bottle of whiskey. “Cas, why won’t you come back to me?”</p><p>Castiel appears in the room then, frowning at Sam's current state. "Why are you drinking?"</p><p>"Cause you won't come back," Sam whispers tearfully. "Are you even actually here or did I just drink myself into a hallucinatory stupor? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you look like him and I can talk to you. I thought you loved me, Cas. I thought you wanted... whatever it was. We had a good thing goin'. But then you just left. The hell was up with that?"</p><p>"Sam, it isn't like that at all. You are better off with Dean, thats it." The angel sighs. "I do love you.”</p><p>Sam shakes his head. "I'm better off with both of you. You're the one who left us behind."</p><p>"No, Sam, please understand, I left because I couldn't pull you out from the darkness by myself. Only Dean has the power to do that.”</p><p>"No!" Sam screams. "You don't know anything about me, do you?" he demands. "If you love me, stay with me. You and me and Dean, we can be good. We don't have to... I can love you both."</p><p>Castiel disappears, reappearing right in front of Sam. "Shut up." He growls, before kissing him hungrily.</p><p>Sam gasps before kissing him back desperately, bottle falling, forgotten, to the floor, where it shatters.</p><p>"Dean and I both love you, Sam. You dont have to beg for me to stay anymore, I belong to the Winchester brothers. I've always belonged to you." Castiel states.</p><p>Sam nods. "Then don't leave anymore," he pleads. </p><p>"Never." He kisses him again. "I need you, Sam. I love you."</p><p>"I love you," Sam whispers back. </p><p>Cas crawls into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Sam."</p><p>Sam shakes his head, burying his face in Cas's shoulder. "It's forgiven. Cas, I just. I need you. I love you so much, I need you, please don't leave me again. I couldn't take it. I've lost so many people..." </p><p>"Your not going to lose me. Not ever again." Castiel shakes his head, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Sam breathes heavily, still leaning against him. "Okay. Okay. You won't lose me either." </p><p>"Good. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too." He sighs.</p><p>Sam clutches tightly to him. "Let's go back to Dean," he whispers. </p><p>Castiel nods, coming off of his lap and intertwining their fingers, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. </p><p>Sam smiles at him. "You're cute when you blush," he whispers.</p><p>"Thank you, Sam. Your hair is very pretty as usual." The angel beams.</p><p>Sam laughs as he leads Cas to Dean's room. "I love you, you absolute dork," he mutters, knocking on the door.</p><p>Dean opens it after some grumbling, as he's only wearing jeans on and makes a confused face at Sam's tear-dried eyes and Castiel's light blush until his eyes wander down to their joined hands. "Oh. So the two of you got together."</p><p>"Back together," Sam corrects, before shoving his way into his brother's bedroom. "Doesn't have to affect anything between us," he adds as he drops down onto Dean's bed. "Damn, you were not kidding about the memory foam." </p><p>"I know. Does this mean that we-" Dean turns towards Castiel. "Are we going to be back together?"</p><p>"Were we together?" Cas asks quietly. "You never did give me an answer."</p><p>"I mean - fuck - I meant as friends - but I want you as my boyfriend too." Dean holds Castiel's hand into his. "I want you, just as much as I want Sam."</p><p>Cas kisses his knuckles. "I have always wanted the both of you."</p><p>"I'm right here, if Sam is willing to share." He breathes.</p><p>Sam smiles in relief. “I never feel right without both of you.”</p><p>"Me niether." Dean holds his hand out to Sam.</p><p>Sam takes it and squeezes Cas’s.</p><p>"Great, now look at us. A bunch of jackasses standing up in a circle." Dean says and Sam raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"You're into Marvel?" </p><p>"Sammy, shut up." </p><p>And Castiel laughs, because he finally feels truly happy between two of the people he loves most in the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>